degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cheese45/The Degrassi Wiki Bachelor
Previous Episode Links Click Here Host Cam Contestants 1. Jessy 2. Delia 3. Kersha 4. Ash 5. Meg 6. Katie 7. Annie 8. Yazzy 9. Lizzy 10. Hannah 11. Tori 12. Alaura 13. Kelly 14. Haley 15. Delilah 16. Sarah 17. Pearl 18. Tori 19. Dani 20. Dorothy 21. Christa 22. Noor 23. Daisy 24. Deseray 25. Nat ='Episode 1: Part of 2'= Cam: On this first EVER season of the Wiki Bachelor... Bachelor Scott will be putting his heart on the line to find true love. Scott: I want to find a beautiful, smart, caring woman to eventually marry and spend the rest of my life with. I can't wait to begin this wonderful journey! I'm so excited! Cam: And tonight, this kindhearted gentleman will meet 25 beautiful bachelorettes that will be competing to win his heart. But the journey will end early for 10 unfortunate bachelorettes who fail to catch Scott's attention and will be sent home at the Wiki Bachelor's first ever rose ceremony. So let's get started. ---- Cam: But first let's meet this season's and first ever Bachelor Scott. -limo pulls up and out comes Scott- Scott: Hey Cam: Scott! Welcome to the Bachelor! Scott: Thanks. I'm so excited to be here! Cam: So are you nervous? Scott: A little, but I'm mostly anxious. Cam: Hopefully one of the 25 bachelorettes you meet tonight will be the woman of your dreams. Scott: I've got my fingers crossed Cam: Ok well this it. It's time to meet this year's 25 eligible bachelorettes. Scott you ready? Scott: Ready as I'll ever be. Cam: The first limo has just pulled up. I wish you the best of luck. Let your journey of love begin. -walks inside- -limo door opens- Jessy: -steps out- Hi! I'm Jessy, so nice to meet you! Scott: Welcome! Jessy: Is it ok if I hug you? I'm a hugger. Scott: *laughs* haha sure Jessy: I have been so anxious to meet you. Scott: Well it's nice to meet you! I'm looking forward to meeting you better *smiles* Jessy: See you inside -walks inside- -limo door opens- Delia: OMG Hi! -hugs- It's so nice to meet you. I swear we are perfect for each other! Scott: Nice to meet you Delia! I can't wait to talk to you more inside. Delia: See ya -exits- -another bachelorette walks out- Kersha: Hi! I'm Kersha nice to meet you! *smiles* Scott: Hi, wow you have a beautiful smile! Kersha: *blushes* aww you're so sweet Scott: Can't wait to talk to you later *smiles* -Kersha goes inside while another girl walks out of the limo- Ash: Hi, I'm Ash. Scott: Nice to meet you Ash. -Ash bursts into tears- Scott: Are you ok? Ash: Yea, I'm fine... It's just you remind me of my ex. He cheated on me and broke my heart. We dated for like 6 years and one day I found him with another woman, but I'm over it. Scott: I'm so sorry. You don't have to worry I'd never cheat. Hope about you go freshen up inside ok? *hugs* See you later. Ash: See ya -walks inside- Scott: *muttering* looks like someone isn't too ready -new bachelorette walks out of limo- Meg: Hi!!! Scott: Welcome! How are you doing on this beautiful evening. Meg: Just great! I'm so happy to finally mee- *trips and falls* Scott: oh my goodness are you ok!? *helps Meg up* Meg: NO I CAN'T MOVE MY LEG Scott: Medics we need help! -Medics take Meg to the hospital to check out her leg- Scott: I hope she's ok! -next girl walks out of the limo- Katie: *walks up and hugs Scott* Scott: Hello! Katie: I'm Katie! So nice to meet you, may I say you look very handsome tonight. Scott: Thanks, you don't look too shabby yourself! Katie: Aww you're so sweet! See ya later! Scott: *waves to Katie as she exits* -Next bachelorette walks out of the limo- Annie: Hi, I'm Annie Scott: I'm Scott, that dress is beautiful on you btw Annie: Aww thanks *blushes* I guess I'll see you around *kisses Scott's cheek* -Scott blushes as Annie exits.- -A new bachelorette walks out of the limo- Yaz: Hi! It's so nice to meet you! Scott: Nice to meet you too! What's your name? Yaz: Yaz or Yazzy. Scott: Wow pretty name! Yaz: Aww thanks *smiles* Scott: Well, see ya inside -Yazzy exits and another girl comes out of the limo- Lizzy: Hey handsome! Scott: Lizzy? Lizzy: Yep it's me.... What not happy to see me? Scott: What are you doing here? Lizzy: I'm here to get rid of these sluts and hopefully take you back. Scott: oh yea... sure... *rolls eyes* -Lizzy walks inside and another Bachelorette comes and greets Scott- Hannah: Hey! Scott: Hello! You look beautiful! Hannah: Thanks! So I guess I'll see you inside. Scott: Yep. See ya *smiles* -Hannah exits and a new bachelorette walks out- Tori: Hi I'm Tori... Scott: Hi I'm Scott -awkward silence- Scott: So I guess i'll see you inside... Tori: Cool! -exits- -Next girl comes out of the limo Alaura: Hellooo, very nice to meet you Scott: Wow you look stunning, can't wait to talk more inside Alaura: I'll be waiting... *smiles as she goes inside* -Not one but two ladies exit the limo- Scott: Hey girls! I'm guessing you girls are twins? Kelly & Haley: (at same time) yep Scott: Cool! So what's your names? Kelly: I'm Kelly and she's- Haley: Haley Scott: Cool! This should be challenging *laughs* Kelly: See ya Haley: Byyee -twins exit and another girl comes out of the limo- Delilah: Hey I'm Delilah. Scott: Hey... I think you have the same name as another contestant. It's a beautiful name. Delilah: Well mine is spelled different, but it doesn't really matter Scott: Soooo see you inside? Delilah: I guess, sure -exits- -another girl comes out of the limo- Sarah: hey there... Scott: Welcome I'm Sc- Sarah: I know who you are... Scott: Oh ok cool Sarah: *goes up to his ear and whispers* I'll be glad to show you what's under this dress anytime, just holler for me Scott: *widens eyes* wow um... I'm speechless Sarah: See you inside -struts inside- -Another bachelorette comes out of the limo- Pearl: Hey I'm Pearl Scott: Love the name! Pearl: Aww thanks, you're so sweet Scott: I'll see you inside *smiles* -Pearl exits as a new bachelorette steps out- Tori: Hello Scott: Uh Hi... Why are you wearing a cape...? Tori: Oh because I like to pretend I'm the witch of the underworld. Scott: ummm cool! Tori: Thanks! You wanna see one of my reenactments? Scott: Maybe later... Tori: Oh ok.. Well see ya then -skips into the mansion- -Another girl exits the limo- Dani: Hey there Scott: Wow you look stunning? May I have a name? Dani: It's Dani. You don't look too bad yourself either. Scott: Oh well... We'll talk more inside? Dani: Kk! See ya *smiles* -exits- -A new bachelorette comes out of the limo- Dorothy: Heyyyy Scott: Hey I'm Scott Dorothy: I'm so excited to be here... And to be here with you Scott: Aww. You're sweet *smiles* Dorothy: Let's chat more inside k? -goes inside- -Next person walks out of the limo- Christa: mmm mmm mmm you look smokin Scott: oh well thank you Christa: -puts hand on Scott's chest- oh this feels nice Scott: so see ya inside? Christa: whatever you want sugar -walks jaggedly inside- Scott: ok... We got a drunk one -A girl named Noor walks out of the limo- Noor: Hey Honey Scott: Hello Noor: So how's your day? Scoot: Good, I'm so excited to meet everyone Noor: Awesome, talk to you later -goes inside- -a girl wearing lingerie hops out of the limo- Scott: Woah there Daisy: Aww I'm not showing enough are I? *starts to unzip* Scott: No no, just go inside -Daisy goes inside and a girl exits the limo- Deseray: Hey! Wow you look great. Scott: I was gonna say the same to you. Deseray: Aww well... See you inside *winks* -exits- -The last bachelorette exits the limo- Nat: Hey Scott: Wow, you look stunning Nat: Aww well let's talk more inside *smiles* -goes inside- Scott: Wow... A very interesting selection -walks inside- Category:Blog posts